


Shook me all night long

by aleksrothis



Series: Season of Kink 2020 [5]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Gangbang, M/M, Rimming, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Andre has missed the Caps
Relationships: Andre Burakovsky/Washington Capitals Ensemble
Series: Season of Kink 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961563
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52
Collections: Season of Kink





	Shook me all night long

Andre knew that none of the Avs were going to judge him wanting to catch up with his old teammates but he was still new enough to the team that he didn’t want to rush out the door, especially after a win. Even so he was one of the first to be finished changing, spending the extra time redoing his hair, as though it wasn’t going to get messed up again in short order.

“Going to hang out with the enemy again?” EJ chirped.

“Or have you got a girl here you haven’t told us about?” Zadorov asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

It was all friendly teasing and no-one seemed actually bothered when Andre just shook his head and refused to answer. He wondered if they would feel the same if they knew what his plans actually involved. 

Gabe who did know, at least in part, wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Be safe,” he told him in Swedish.

Grubi gave him a knowing smile as he left. He also knew full well where Andre was going and what for but he would never say anything.

Andre caught a cab to Willy’s place. It had been an early game or they probably wouldn’t have made this particular plan but he still didn’t want to waste any time.

It had only been a few months but Andre had missed the Caps. The Avs were friendly but they didn’t have the Caps’ camaraderie nor their convoluted pre-game routines. Andre wasn’t superstitious enough that to believe he couldn’t score without being bitten by Ovi in warmups but having to find new rituals wasn’t great. If he’d been the only new face in the room then he probably could have easily slotted into their routines but Sakic had been pretty active over the summer and they were all still getting to know each other.

Andre pushed thoughts about his new teammates aside to focus on his anticipation for what was coming. He knew who was going to be there and what they liked best and he could hardly wait.

Tom’s place was familiar as Andre let himself in. Nicke and Christian were already there when he arrived so Andre got a chance to chat in Swedish. It was easy to lean against Christian, who had driven up from Hershey especially to see him and was going to have to leave early the next morning to get back for their roadtrip, and to pretend no time had passed.

When Holts and Carly arrived they both wrapped their arms around Andre, giving him a long hug. Oshie was next, giving Andre a quick hug as he bounced around the room greeting everyone, as though they hadn’t literally been together all afternoon. As always, Ovi was the last to turn up, but he always made it worthwhile since he brought the food for later.

“Bedroom or couch?” Nicke asked.

Tom’s bed was big, but not big enough for them all. “Couch,” Andre decided.

“Who do you want first, ‘dre?” Holts asked, as though that was a real question.

“Carly,” Andre said and turned to find the d-man was already standing behind him.

Carly only had a couple of centimetres on him but Andre had practice tilting his head down so he could look up at him through his eyelashes. Carly put two fingers under his chin and tipped his head back so he could kiss him. It was familiar and good, as Carly took a handful of Andre’s hair and tugged, pulling him exactly where he wanted him. When they broke apart for air, the others had arranged themselves in armchairs around the room, whilst Carly pushed his sweats down and settled onto the couch.

Andre stripped, taking his time, enjoying the eyes on him. He got a wolf whistle from Osh when he bent over to take off his socks and he winked at TJ over his shoulder as he straightened back up.

Wearing just his briefs, he stood in front of Carly. Carly pulled him in by the waistband, resting his big hands on Andre’s hips. He shuddered at the warmth. Carly slid his briefs down and Andre stepped out of them before straddling Carly’s broad thighs.

Andre hadn’t been able to prep himself in advance so he couldn’t just slide down onto Carly’s dick as he wanted, but it wasn’t a hardship to have Carly’s thick fingers opening him up. Someone tossed Carly a bottle of lube and he made quick work of getting Andre ready before sliding in. 

Carly let Andre set the pace and he was too impatient to take it slow. Resting his hands on Carly’s shoulders, Andre rocked up and down, wriggling to find the best angle. When he had it lined up just right, he paused with the head of Carly’s dick just inside and met Carly’s lips in a hungry kiss before slamming back down. His eyes rolled up into his head with the jolt of pleasure and Carly grabbed his hips, holding him in place.

Andre’s dick rubbed against Carly’s abs as Carly moved with quick and shallow thrusts but it wasn’t enough to tip him over the edge before Carly came. Andre whined in disappointment, even though he knew he would be oversensitive if he came this early.

Carly pulled Andre’s head down onto his shoulder, his heavy hand on the back of his head.

“You want Carly to stay there with you?” Holts asked, from just behind them.

Andre nodded so they shifted around until Carly was laying down along the length of the couch with Andre still straddling him but now his head was resting on Carly’s broad chest and his hole was exposed.

Holts leant in to kiss him, catching the corner of his mouth, before turning his attention elsewhere. Even though Andre was sure he didn’t need any more prep, Holts pushed two fingers in testingly, working them back and forth before replacing them with his cock. He sunk in slowly, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach as he did. Andre knew Holts was going to leave beard burn all over his neck and shoulders but he loved it, even if it would be hard to hide in the locker room.

Crushed between Holts and Carly, Andre felt completely taken care of. Holts took his time, long, deep thrusts hitting the sweet spot every time which left Andre shaking. He knew Holts was getting close when he sped up, chasing his orgasm until he spilled hot inside him.

Holts pulled away with gentle words of praise. “TJ’s next, okay?” he said.

Andre made a noise of agreement, words feeling a long way away, and Carly helped him adjust his position again, holding him open as Osh knelt behind him. The first wet touch to his hole was a lot, if not unexpected. Andre felt so sensitised and yet still desperate for TJ’s mouth.He tried to hitch himself back into TJ’s face but between TJ’s grip on his thighs and Carly’s hands spanning from his hips to his buttocks, Andre couldn’t move and it felt great. 

TJ swirled his tongue around, and Andre knew he was cleaning up the two loads already in him. His rim gave under the pressure, letting TJ’s tongue slip inside. TJ added a finger, crooked it just right and Andre shuddered. Holts laid his hand on the back of Andre’s neck, settling him down. All Andre’s focus was on the flicker of TJ’s tongue, the press of his fingers inside him. He tried to bury his face in Carly’s pecs but Holts held him still. “We want to hear you, ‘dre.”

Andre couldn’t help the noises which escaped him as he finally came, mostly over Carly’s abs and thighs. He felt drained with it but he wasn’t done yet.

He got a couple of minutes to recover before Holts helped him up and Nicke pushed Christian out of his lap so Andre could take his place facing outwards. Christian traced his fingers softly over Andre’s lips and he nipped at them to encourage him to get on with it.

Nicke put a hand between his shoulder blades, pushing Andre forward until he could take Christian in his mouth. Andre put on a show, sucking sloppily on Christian’s dick, letting the slick sounds fill the room, while Nicke traced gentle fingers over his back and sides. 

Andre could feel Nicke’s hardness pressing against him so wriggled in his lap trying to encourage him to hurry up. Nicke slapped his hip, admonishing him to “Be good.” 

Andre wasn’t good at being patient but he held still, wanting Nicke’s approval. Finally, Nicke lined up and pushed in. He wasn’t gentle now, even with the angle against him, working his hips in short, sharp thrusts.

It was too soon for Andre to come again so all his focus was on Nicke and Christian’s pleasure. He clenched his hole tight around Nicke’s cock as Nicke praised him in quiet Swedish and took Christian in as deep as he could.

It didn’t take long for Nicke to come silently, with only the hot rush of come letting Andre know he was done. Christian pulled away and Andre made a noise of complaint but Nicke hushed him saying, “Christian’s going to earn his own orgasm later.”

That only left Ovi who pushed Andre down onto the rug covering the wood floor when he stumbled away from Nicke. Andre spread his legs to let Ovi press between them, then wrapped them around his waist, pulling him in with his heels. 

Ovi dug his teeth into Andre’s collarbone. Andre hoped it would leave a mark, especially with Ovi’s particular bite pattern. Ovi reached down between them to thumb at Andre’s hole, guiding his cock to Andre’s wet entrance, slick with lube, Osh’s spit and Nicke’s cum. Ovi pushed in and Andre gasped. However many times he took it, the piercing always felt so good, the rounded ball pressed against his insides just where he wanted it.

Ovi hooked his hands under Andre’s knees and pushed them up, practically bending him in two, as he thrust into him. Andre wasn’t sure he could come again but the pressure was too good, and Ovi knew exactly what he was doing. He leaned down to meet Andre’s lips in a rough kiss, wrapped his hand around the back of his head to hold him in place.

“Gonna come for me, Burky?” Ovi asked, his voice even more gravelly than usual, and Andre couldn’t help it. Ovi didn’t stop, sparks of pleasure lighting up Andre’s nerves, dragging his orgasm out and beyond so he could only lay there and take what Ovi gave him. 

When he opened his eyes again, Willy was standing over him. Despite his rough reputation on the ice, Willy was ever gentle off it. He always did the clean up, helping Andre to his feet now and guiding him to the bathroom with a supportive arm. Andre could feel cum dripping down his inner thighs at he stumbled along.

Willy sat Andre down with a gentle kiss then turned away, starting to run a bath. As the room filled up with steam, Andre just closed his eyes for a moment, lulled by the sound of running water, until Willy was shaking his shoulder gently. “Bath’s ready, babe,” he said softly. “You’re nearly done.” 

Andre let Willy pull him up and help him into the bath, the other man climbing in after him and gently wiping him over with a soft cloth whilst Andre let the warm water ease any aches.

When the water started to cool off, Willy grabbed the towels off the heated rail and wrapped them around them both. Andre let Willy towel him dry, just about aware enough to protest when Willy mussed his hair, though his curls were probably a disaster anyway.

By the time they made it back to the living room, everyone was already tucking into the reheated food and Andre happily squeezed in between Carly and Ovi on the sofa to get fed. With Ovi’s arm around his shoulders and Carly's hand on his thigh, Andre felt at home. 

After the food was gone, TJ and Carly headed off and Nicke replaced Carly at Andre’s side, his thick thigh pressed comfortingly against Andre’s. The sofa wasn’t really big enough for four people but Andre insisted Christian join them, even if it meant him sitting half in Nicke’s lap and half in Andre’s.

Surrounded by the teammates he loved, Andre could almost forget that he was going to have to go back to his new team. Andre buried his face in Christian’s hair and wished he could stay here all night. Even if he had permission to get back after curfew, Andre knew he couldn’t stay too late but, right now, he was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Christian Djoos' appearance in this fic is 100% accurate, just needing me to cross-reference the Caps' call-ups history, theirs and the Hershey Bears' schedules, and travel times between Hershey and DC. I just wanted all the Swedes together, okay?!


End file.
